Un antes y un después
by Leo95
Summary: Esta historia cuenta algunas aventuras que pasaron Ash y Serena antes de estar juntos.
1. Un plan para mañana

Bueno, pues este es mi primer fanfic. Ante todo no poseo Pokémon ni sus personajes. Bueno, pues espero que os guste esta primera historia. Disfrutad.

Primer capítulo: Un plan para mañana.

Tras haber derrotado a Lino y conseguir su segunda medalla en la región de Kalos, Ash y compañía fueron a curar a sus Pokémon mientras celebraban la victoria del muchacho de Kanto.

\- ¡Genial! Ya tengo mi segunda medalla. Dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti. Dijo su amiga Serena.

\- Jajaja gracias, la he conseguido en parte gracias a vosotros.

Serena sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas, pero Clem, la hermana pequeña de Lem, el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, se dio cuenta de eso, y cuando vio a la joven sonrojarse, supo que algo pasaba. Pasó la tarde, y nuestros héroes estaban cenando en el centro Pokémon:

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana Ash? Preguntó Lem.

\- He pensado que podríamos tomarnos el día libre, si os parece bien. No está mal descansar de vez en cuando.

\- Suena bien, así podré dedicarme a hacer algunos inventos. Dijo Lem haciendo su típica pose con las gafas.

\- ¡Y yo podría conseguirle novia a mi hermanito! Exclamó Clem.

\- Cleeeeem…

\- ¿Qué? Necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti.

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer Serena? Preguntó Ash.

Serena no respondió. Estaba inmersa en su imaginación donde podía verse con Ash, ese muchacho que le salvó la vida en aquel campamento de verano en Pueblo Paleta, y desde entonces, siento algo muy fuerte hacia él que no se puede explicar con palabras.

\- ¿Serena?

\- ¿Qué? Ah perdona, estaba un poco distraída…

\- No me digas… Dijo Clem por lo bajo con una sonrisa pícara en su cara. Serena, al escuchar su comentario, se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¿Y en que pensabas? Preguntó Ash curioso.

\- Si, cuentanoslo. Desafió la pequeña.

Serena estaba entre contarle cualquier excusa al grupo o lanzarse a la yugular de la niña. Optó por la primera.

\- Sobre los planes que voy a hacer mañana, creo que entrenaré un poco a Fennekin e iré de compras a ver si veo algo que me guste.

\- ¡Suena genial! Y para el entrenamiento puedes contar conmigo, es decir, si quieres. Dijo Ash un poco nervioso rascándose la mejilla.

\- Bueeeno, pues se ha hecho un poco tarde, será mejor irnos a dormir. Dijo el joven inventor.

\- Gran idea. ¡Nos vemos mañana chicas! Dijo Ash.

\- Buenas noches. Exclamaron Serena y Clem al unísono.

Esa misma noche, en el cuarto de las chicas, Serena no paraba de pensar en dos cosas; la primera, ¿cómo es que Clem la ha mirado de esa forma, al haberla interrumpido de su sueño? ¿Acaso había descubierto su secreto? Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué estaba Ash tan nervioso? ¿Acaso él…? No, no puede ser, Ash la ve como una gran amiga, o al menos es lo que piensa ella.

\- Oye Serena, una pregunta, por curiosidad: ¿a ti te gusta Ash? Rompió Lem el silencio.

Serena intentó hacerse la dormida para no tener que responder esa pregunta, pero Clem era más lista que el hambre, y sabía lo que la rubia se tenía entre manos.

\- Vaaale, si no me lo quieres decir tú, quizás él me pueda responder.

Su plan funcionó.

\- ¡Vale vale vale vale! Está bien, te lo diré. Pero solo si no dices nada.

\- Trato hecho.

Serena suspiró y se armó de valor.

\- Lo admito, sí que me gusta un poco.

Clem no la creyó.

\- Vaale, me guuusta.

Clem ni se inmutaba.

\- ¡Está bien, de acuerdo, me gusta mucho! Estoy enamorada de él, ¿contenta?

\- Eso ya lo sabía, lo descubrí cuando Ash curaba sus Pokémon. Seré joven pero más lista de lo que tú te crees.

A Serena no le cabía la menor duda.

\- ¿Y cuándo se lo vas a decir?

\- Pueeees, no lo sé. Es que no sé si le gusto yo a él. Me considera una gran amiga, pero nada más.

\- (Por ahora). Pensaba Clem. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Ash también está enamorado de ti, pero es un poco corto en estas cosas. Mañana, como no vamos a hacer nada, habla con él.

\- ¿CÓMO?¿MAÑANA?

\- ¡Confía en mi Serena!

\- Aaaay, está bien…

Al día siguiente, Serena se despertó tras haber dormido pensando en la manera de cómo conseguir decirle a Ash lo que siente por él. Pero al registrar su habitación, vio que la pequeña no estaba.

\- (Quizás haya bajado a desayunar). Pensó Serena.

No obstante, cuando bajó para desayunar, solo se encontró a Lem, ni Ash ni Clem se encontraban allí.

\- Lem, ¿sabes dónde han ido Ash y Clem?

\- Ash salió para entrenar, dijo que, ya que tenía el día libre, quería aprovecharlo. En cuanto a Clem, creó que se fue con él.

En ese momento, la joven se paralizó. ¿Y si Clem iba a decirle a Ash lo que sentía? Debía detenerla lo antes posible. Tras agradecer a Lem lo que le dijo, salió corriendo en búsqueda de Ash.

Y aquí acaba este primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado este episodio, y que el siguiente os guste aún más. Leo95 se despide.


	2. El regalo sopresa

Bueno, me alegro que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, a ver si este también os gusta.

Capítulo 2: El regalo sorpresa.

Serena salió disparada al campo de entrenamiento y allí vio a Ash entrenando a todos sus Pokémon. No obstante, Clem no estaba allí, cosa que le hizo sospechar de que ella ya le hubiese contado su secreto. Con un poco de miedo, la joven se acerca al muchacho, y este, al verla, reaccionó.

\- Hola Serena. Dijo Ash.

\- H-h-h-hola. O-oye, ¿sabes dónde está Clem?

\- ¿Clem? Si, estuvo aquí hace rato, quería ver como entrenaba.

\- ¿Sólo ha estado aquí para ver cómo entrenabas?

\- Bueno, también hemos estado hablando un poco.

En ese momento Serena quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

\- ¿D-d-d-d-d-e q-q-qué estab-b-bais ha-ha-ha-hablando?

\- Me comentó que estabas muy rara.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si, dijo que desde ayer te comportabas un poco extraña, te veías muy distraída, y ahora que lo pienso, tenía mucha razón. ¿Te pasa algo?

En ese momento, Clem se acercó al campo de batalla, pero al ver a la pareja, decidió esconderse lo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie los viese.

\- ¿Rara? ¿Yo? N-no tranquilo, no me pasa nada.

\- Ah mejor, me alegro de que no te pase nada.

\- (Que alivio, al final no le contó nada). Pensó Serena. Bueno, pues perdona por haberte interrumpido en tu entrenamiento.

\- Bah, no te preocupes, tú nunca molestas.

En ese momento, las mejillas de Serena se encendieron, pero nuestro amigo, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta.

\- Gr-gracias. B-bueno, pues será mejor que me vaya.

\- Vale, adiós.

\- Adiós.

Serena se fue del terreno de batalla mucho más tranquila de cómo había venido. No obstante, Clem salió de su escondite para hablar con Ash. Ya había visto las reacciones de Serena, ahora quería ver las suyas.

\- Hola Ash. ¿Cómo llevas el entrenamiento?

\- Ah, hola Clem, pues muy bien. Quiero prepararme bien para el próximo gimnasio. Lino dijo que no sería una batalla cualquiera. Tengo que estar preparado. Dijo Ash muy serio.

\- Entiendo. Oye, me acabo de encontrar a Serena y supuse que había estado contigo.

\- Si, se marchó no hace mucho.

\- ¿Y de qué estabais hablando?

\- Bueno, me preocupe un poco cuando dijiste que estaba rara, y decidí preguntárselo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Preguntó Clem "sorprendida". ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Al final no le pasaba nada, dijo que se encontraba bien.

\- Eso es lo que tú te crees. Soltó Clem.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta todavía?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Tienes que aprender muchas cosas sobre ella. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Creo que estás enamorado, y creo que sé de quién.

Al escuchar esto, Ash puso sus 5 sentidos en la niña.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Venga ya, no te hagas el tonto, esas preocupaciones que tienes por ella, esos dulces que ella te hace, y esa fuente de inspiración que Serena te da te han hecho enamorarte de ella.

Cuando Clem dijo esto, Ash intentó apartar la mirada, pero, para su sopresa, con sus mejillas ardiendo.

\- N-n- no sé de qué me hablas.

\- Ese nerviosismo que tienes ahora me dice lo contrario.

\- ¿Y qué debería hacer? Soy bastante malo en este tipo de cosas.

\- (No hace falta que lo jures). Pensó Clem. Bueno, yo creo que podrías regalarle algo.

\- ¿Y qué le podría regalar?

\- Ven, acompañame un segundo.

Ash asintió y se fue con la niña. Al cabo de unos minutos, encontró una tienda cerca de donde se encontraban, y en ella Clem se fijó en "aquello" que haría muy feliz a la joven.

\- ¿Ves eso?

\- Sí, ¿quieres que se lo compre?

\- No lo hagas solo porque yo te lo diga. Ella te ha ayudado incluso cuando no lo has necesitado. Lo mínimo que podías hacer es comprarle algo. Además, Serena estuvo mirando esto durante mucho tiempo, así que seguro que daría muchas cosas por conseguirlo.

\- Pero es muy caro, me va a costar un ojo de la cara.

\- El amor no tiene precio.

\- (Díselo a mi bolsillo). Pensó Ash. Está bien, se lo compraré.

\- Perfecto, así seguro que se pone muy contenta.

Dicho esto, Ash entró a la tienda a comprarle aquello que Clem le dijo que Serena quería. Cuando lo compraron (y Ash se quedó en la ruina), los dos volvieron al centro Pokémon, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Ash se llevó el regalo y se quedó meditando si esto podría ayudarle con Serena.

\- Sólo espero que funcione. Se dijo.

En ese momento, su fiel amigo Pikachu, que había estado todo el tiempo ayudando a Lem en uno de sus inventos, apareció un tanto sucio ante los ojos de su entrenador.

\- Dejame adivinar, ha fallado uno de los inventos de Lem. Dedujo Ash.

\- Pi Piiiiika. Dijo Pikachu confirmando los temores del joven.

\- Jajajajaja, no te preocupes Pikachu. Seguro que a la próxima lo hará mejor. La ciencia es una pasada, ¿no crees?

\- Pika Pika. Exclamó el ratón. En ese momento, se dio cuenta del regalo de Ash. ¿Pikachu?

\- ¿Esto? Es un regalo que le he comprado a Serena. Es que me ha estado ayudando mucho y…

En ese momento se detuvo cuando vio a Pikachu, que llevaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

\- ¿Pi-Pikachu por qué te ríes así? Preguntó Ash con fuego en sus mejillas.

En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta.

\- Oye Ash, Clem y Lem están esperando fuera para… ¿Qué es eso? Dijo Serena señalando el regalo.

\- (Oh oh). Pensó Ash, pues su sorpresa había sido arruinada. Bueno, pues esto es…

Y aquí lo dejamos, espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo, y espero que esta tarde pueda subir alguno más. Leo95 se despide.


	3. El bote Swanna

Bueno, pues vamos a empezar con el tercer capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Tercer capítulo: El bote Swanna.

\- Ash, ¿qué es esto? Pregunto Serena señalando el regalo.

\- Bueeeeeno, he pensado en comprarte un "pequeño" detalle. Dijo Ash. Venga, ábrelo.

Serena se dispone a ello, cuando de repente, lo que hay en su interior ilumina los ojos de la joven. Era aquel vestido de color azul claro que ella miraba día tras día en aquella tienda.

\- A-A-Ash, esto es…

\- Pensé que, al estar ahí siempre ayudándome en todo y animándome, pensé en comprarte algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Pero, al verte esta mañana en la tienda y vi que lo querías pues yo…

Serena estaba en la gloria; ¡ese chico que tanto quería había tenido un detalle enorme con ella, porque el vestido parecía caro! Y todo simplemente por estar a su lado ayudándole. ¿Qué podría significar? ¿Acaso él…? No, seguía pensando que eran muy buenos amigos, aunque después de lo del vestido, empezaron las dudas.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir. Dijo Serena con las mejillas ardiendo.

\- Me alegro que te guste.

\- ¿Chicos, podemos irnos ya? Preguntó Lem, que había subido al cuarto. ¿Y eso? Señaló al vestido.

\- Un regalo que le he hecho a Serena.

\- ¡QUÉ BONIIIIIITOOOOOOOOO! Exclamó Clem. ¿Ves Serena, como esto cambia las cosas? Le dijo por lo bajo.

Serena se sonrojó por lo que dijo Clem, pero en parte tenía razón. ¿Y si esto significaba que Ash estaba enamorado de ella? Porque no hay muchos chicos que regalen vestidos tan bonitos así por las buenas.

\- Bueno, ¿pues os parece si damos una vuelta? Propuso el inventor.

\- Buena idea hermanito, venga vamos. Cogió a su hermano de la manga. ¡Os esperamos abajo chicos! Dijo la niña, guiñándole un ojo a Serena para que aprovechara la oportunidad que le había dado.

\- Entonces, ¿te gusta? Preguntó Ash.

\- Es lo mejor que nadie me ha regalado en la vida. Dijo Serena. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

Una vez terminó de decir eso, se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, que dejó al chico como un tomate.

\- Te espero fuera. Dijo Serena con una voz dulce.

\- Vale…

Ash no podía terminar de creerse lo que había pasado. ¡Le había besado! ¡Ella! Ya pasó una vez con Latias, pero esta vez fue diferente; el muchacho había disfrutado de ese beso como nadie lo había hecho antes. No obstante, una vez recuperada la cordura, se acordó de que había quedado con el grupo para dar una vuelta por la ruta 8 antes de embarcarse a la siguiente ciudad para conseguir su tercera medalla. Cuando bajó por las escaleras, se encontró al grupo, pero él sólo enfocó su mirada a la de una persona: Serena. Con la mirada se decían todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Entre estos dos, había algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevían a decir. Clem notó cómo estos dos se miraban, y se felicitaba a ella por ser tan buena.

\- Bueno, ¿salimos? Interrumpió Lem. En ese momento Clem maldijo a su hermano innumerables veces.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, claro. Dijo Serena que había vuelto a la realidad.

\- ¡PERFECTO! Pues aligerando que es gerundio. Exclamó Ash.

Durante el paseo, nadie dijo nada. Lem pensaba en qué podría estar maquinando su hermana con respecto a Ash y Serena, Clem no paraba de pensar en el siguiente paso de su plan para hacer que Ash conquiste a Serena, Ash seguía pensando en el pequeño beso que le dio la joven, y de vez en cuando, sin que ella mirara, se tocaba la mejilla; en cuanto a Serena, ella pensaba en el auténtico motivo por el cual Ash le regaló ese vestido: se le notaba que estaba agradecido por haberle ayudado, pero tenía que haber algo más. Pero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, habían tres personas que les seguían: se trataba del Team Rocket.

\- Vale, este es el plan, nosotros distraemos a los mocosos, y cuando Pikachu esté solo y desprotegido… Dijo Jessie.

\- Lo atraparemos y se lo llevaremos al jefe. Dijo James.

\- ¡Y nos subirá el sueldo! Exclamó Meowth.

\- ¡ES PERFECTO! Gritaron al unísono.

\- Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente, ¿cómo distraemos a los mocosos? Preguntó James.

Se quedaron en blanco. No obstante, Jessie miró a nuestra pareja y un puesto de alquiler de barcas cerca del mar, y se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

\- No sólo nos llevaremos a Pikachu, todos los Pokémon de esos mocosos serán nuestros. Ya lo veréis.

Nuestros héroes siguieron paseando por la ruta 8 hasta que algo les llamó la atención.

\- ¡PASEOS EN BARCA, PASEOS EN BARCA! Gritaba Jessie sin parar.

\- ¿QUIÉN QUIERE DARSE UN PASEO EN BARCA? Gritaba James siguiéndole la corriente a Jessie.

\- ¡NO SEAIS TÍMIDOS, ACERCAOS! Gritaba Meowth.

\- ¡QUÉ CHULOOOOO! Exclamó Clem. ¿Podemos ir hermanito, podemos?

\- ¿Os parece si alquilamos un par de barcas?

\- Por mi vale. Dijo Serena.

\- Pues decidido, vamos. Dijo Ash.

Se acercaron al puesto de alquiler de barcas.

\- Buenas tardes, quisiéramos alquilar unas barcas. Pidió Ash.

\- ¡MARCHANDO! Se dirigió a James. ¡TRAE UN BOTE SWANNA PARA ESTA PAREJA!

\- ¿Bote Swanna? Preguntó Ash inocentemente.

\- ¿Bote Swanna? Preguntó James. ¿Tenemos de eso?

\- Disculpad un segundo. Dijo "Jessie". Poco después se acercó a James para pisarle el pie. ¡Idiota, haz algo, aunque sea ponle una cabeza de pato al bote o yo qué sé! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

James la miró con miedo y salió corriendo a improvisar algo para el bote Swanna.

\- Disculpad a mi compañero, es nuevo, no sabe que tenemos botes especiales para las parejas que vienen aquí.

\- ¿PAREJAS? Dejó escapar Serena, colorada por supuesto.

\- ¡DAME UNA! Dijo Clem sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- ¡CLEM! ¿Por qué haces eso? Ni siquiera les has pedido permiso. Regaño Lem.

\- Si seguro que les gusta, ya verás que se lo van a pasar genial.

Antes de que Ash o Serena pudieran rechistar, "Jessie" les condujo a su bote, mientras que Clem y Lem alquilaron un bote normal. Cuando a pareja llegó, vio un bote normal y corriente, solo que el bote era blanco con un pico mal pintado.

\- ¿Y qué tiene este bote que no tenga el otro? Preguntó Ash

\- ¡Pues que es mucho más romántico!

\- Pero si solo son bo…

\- ¡MONTAD DE UNA VEZ!

\- Vale vale, vamos Pikachu.

\- ¡Pika!

\- Espera un momento, los Pokémon no pueden pasar. Dijo "Jessie".

\- ¿Por qué no? Dijo Serena.

\- Son las reglas del establecimiento. Tenéis que dejar las Pokéballs ahí. Dijo Jessie señalando una caja.

\- De acuerdo. Dijo Ash. No te preocupes colega, estaré de vuelta antes de lo que te crees.

\- (Dilo ahora que puedes). Pensó Jessie maliciosamente. Tú, toma los remos. Señaló a Ash.

\- ¿Cómo los remos? ¿Es que los botes no tienen motor o algo?

\- Pues no, esa es una ventaja de los botes Swanna. Rio Jessie.

\- (Si tú lo llamas ventaja). Pensó Ash.

\- En fin pareja, pasáoslo bien. Exclamó Jessie. (Mientras robamos a todos vuestros Pokémon).

Una vez el bote tocó agua, Ash y Serena montan en el bote mientras Lem y Clem montan en otro. Justo después, Ash se dispone a coger los remos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Ash? Preguntó Serena.

\- Alguien tendrá que mover esta cosa. Dijo Ash.

\- Podemos hacerlo los dos juntos, si te parece bien. Propuso Serena un poco nerviosa.

\- Como quieras.

Justo después, Clem le tira lo primero que se encontró a la cabeza del joven entrenador.

\- ¡Tienes que llevarla tú Ash, sólo!

\- ¿Por? Serena se ha ofrecido a ayudarme.

\- ¿Y dónde queda el romanticismo? Sé un caballero.

\- Vale vale, perdona.

Mientras duraba la conversación, Serena no podía evitar sonrojarse. ¡Clem estaba aprovechando esta oportunidad para juntarlos! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

\- Bueno, pues zarpamos. ¿Vamos Serena?

\- Vale.

Dicho esto, Ash comienza a remar tan fuerte como puede. No obstante, Clem tenía otro plan en mente. Sacó un reproductor de música de su bolsillo y empezó a buscar una canción, hasta que la encontró: una canción romántica que buscó expresamente para un momento parecido. No esperaba que estuviese el puesto de alquiler de botes, pero dada la ocasión, no quiso desaprovecharla. Conforme sonaba la música, la pareja comenzaba a sentir calor en sus rostros, pero ninguno se atrevía a mirar a la cara a su compañero/a. Justo entonces, en el establecimiento, se oyó un explosión.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?! Preguntó Serena horrorizada.

\- No lo sé, vamos a ver. Dijo Ash. Esto no me gusta nada.

Justo cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron que no había nadie. Entonces fue cuando escucharon unas risas malvadas por encima de sus cabezas.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Por fin, hemos capturado a Pikachu! ¡Y, por el esfuerzo, nos llevamos al resto de vuestros Pokémon! ¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE LA LOTERÍAAAAA!

\- ¡Team Rocket, devolvednos a nuestros Pokémon! Ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Que te lo has creído mocoso! ¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado capturarlos? ¡Cómo si os los fuésemos a dar ahora! Exclamó Jessie.

\- ¡AHÍ OS QUEDÁIS! Exclamó el Team Rocket mientras huía en su globo.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Bueeeeeno, aquí acaba el tercer capítulo. Al final me ha dado tiempo a subir el tercero hoy, y espero que haya merecido la pena. Leo95 se despide.


	4. No volverás a hacerla llorar

BUENAAAS GENTE DE FANFICTION. Antes de nada, quería pediros mil y una disculpas por tardar TANTO tiempo (lo pongo entre mayúsculas porque ha sido algo bastante tiempo xD), pero al final he decidido retomar la historia de "Un antes y un después", ya que estuve viendo vuestros reviews pidiéndome que siguiera, y entre que me lo pedisteis y me apetecia, vamos a por el cuarto capítulo, espero que os guste.

Cuarto capítulo: No volveréis a hacerla llorar.

-¡Oh no! ¡PIKACHUUUUUUUUU! Gritó Ash.

\- Muajajajajajaja, esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que me esperaba. Reía Jessie como una loca.

\- Entonces, ¿todo esto de los botes era una coartada para poder robarnos nuestros Pokémon? ¿Era todo una farsa? Preguntó Serena esperando una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que sí mocosa. Debo admitir que, en un principio, Pikachu era nuestro principal objetivo, pero, puestos a pensar, donde cabe Pikachu, cabe el resto.

Serena se sintió frustrada: esta gente había jugado con sus sentimientos solo para poder robar sus Pokémon. No se iban a salir con la suya. La joven tenía una cara de enfado pero con unas gotas de agua en sus ojos que eran muy notorias para cierto entrenador Pokémon. Cuando Ash vio que Serena, la dulce chica del sombrero de paja, lloraba por estos indeseables, solo pensó una cosa:

\- ¿Cómo os atrevéis? Dijo Ash casi susurrando.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Cómo dices? No te oígo desde aquí arriba. Maulló Meowth con tono burlesco.

\- ¡¿CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A JUGAR CON NOSOTROS DE ESTA FORMA?! Rugió el azabache de tal forma que el Team Rocket se asustó con el tono de voz usado.

Por otro lado, la joven jamás le vio así de furioso; él no suele actuar así. No es la primera vez que le roben a Pikachu y seguramente no será la última. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Antes de que pudiera buscar una respuesta, el muchacho saltó de la barca con un único propósito: hacer que el Team Rocket se arrepintiera de hacer llorar a su chica. Espera, ¿qué? Él no suele pensar así; bah, da igual, lo primero es lo primero.

Cuando salió del agua, el joven buscó algo que pudiera hacer que el globo del grupo criminal perdiera el equilibrio. Entonces, visualizó un piedra del tamaño de una pelota de golf, y luego a Lem, concretamente, a su mochila. Entonces se le vino algo a la mente.

\- ¿Lem, me echas una mano?

\- Claro, ¿qué quieres que haga? Preguntó el joven inventor.

\- Necesito que me eches una mano, literalmente. Y para ello necesitaré tu mochila.

Lem no entendió nada de lo que le dijo, hasta que entonces captó el mensaje de Ash: necesitaba su brazo Aipom.

\- Jejeje, otra ocasión en la que la ciencia nos guí…

\- ¡No quisiera interrumpir, pero hay prisa!

\- ¡Claro, claro! Dame la piedra. Ash obedece. Muy bien Team Rocket, preparaos. ¡POR LA CIENCIAAAA! Gritó Lem mientras usó la piedra con el brazo Aipom para poder hacer una brecha en el globo. Y así fue.

La piedra tomó la suficiente velocidad como para poder hacer un agujero para desestabilizar el globo y hacer que caigan. El plan de Ash había funcionado.

\- ¡Genial, el globo ha caído! Decía la pequeña Clem. Ahora solo necesitamos saber a don… ¿Ash? ¿A dónde vas?

El entrenador ignoró las palabras de la niña y se dispuso a dar caza a los malhechores que hicieron llorar a Serena. Mira que hicieron cosas horribles, pero esa se llevaba la palma. El resto del grupo intentó seguirle el paso a Ash, pero ninguno de los 3 pudo seguirle el ritmo. Eso dejó a Serena muy preocupada. ¡Podía estar en peligro! Con ese pensamiento en mente, aceleró el ritmo, dejando atrás a los hermanos rubios. Mientras tanto, el globo del Team Rocket se había estrellado cerca de la ruta 9, y el "trío calavera" luchaba dolorido por salir del globo. Con el globo, la caja donde estaban Pikachu y los demás se rompió, y quedaron libres. Todas las Pokéballs se activaron y todas las criaturas salieron de ellas. Liderados por Pikachu, escaparon sin que el Team Rocket se diera cuenta. Mientras tanto, con el Team Rocket:

\- ¡Aaaay! Vaya coscorrón. Se quejaba Meowth

\- ¡Me ha dolido un montón! Se quejaba James.

\- Más os va a doler ahora…

El Team Rocket se asustó al escuchar esas palabras, y se asustaron todavía más cuando supieron de quién provenían. Ash les ha dado caza.

\- ¡EL MOCOSO! Gritaron los tres al unísono. Y poco después, se dieron cuenta de que los Pokémon, ya libres, lograron abrirse paso al lado de Ash. ¡AAAAAAAAAH, Y LOS POKÉMON DE LOS MOCOSOS!

\- ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer algo así? Preguntó Ash con un tono amenazante.

El Team Rocket palideció ante el tono de voz que usó el joven maestro Pokémon.

\- P-p-pueeees… verás, esto tiene una explicación. Improvisó Jessie.

\- O-oye, ¿podríamos hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado? Te prometo que nos portaremos bien. Rogó James. Se notaba que tenían miedo.

\- S-si, si quieres puedes usar el bote Swanna gratis. Así, todos contentos. Propusó Meowth alegremente, pensando engañar a Ash.

En cambio, Ash frunció el ceño, haciendo que los tres delincuentes se asustaran. Entonces, Serena, cansada del sprint, alcanzó a Ash, y se disponía a ponerse a su lado hasta que escuchó:

\- ¡¿CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A HACER LLORAR A SERENA?!

El Team Rocket estaba confuso: no les exigía explicaciones por robar a sus Pokémon, sino el por qué hicieron llorar a una chica. En cambio, la joven, al escuchar esto, sintió como su cara ardía como nunca antes había ardido. ¿Todo esto ha sido solo por verla llorar? ¿No será que él…? No, no lo creía así, pero no sabía que el chico se preocupara tanto por ella.

\- De todas las cosas malas que habéis hecho, ¡esta es la peor de todas! Gritó Ash enfurecido. Pikachu se puso al lado de su mejor amigo para presentar batalla en caso de que así fuera. El Team Rocket dejó de acobardarse tanto y se prepararon para luchar.

\- Pues claro, ¿qué te esperabas? Somos los malos. Respondió James.

\- ¡Y los malos solo hacemos cosas malas! Gritó Jessie. ¡Pumpkaboo, ataca!

\- ¡Inkay, tú también!

Los dos Pokémon salieron de sus dispositivos para hacer frente al joven.

\- ¿A sí que queréis pelea? ¡Pues la tendréis, Pikachu, a por ellos!

Su fiel amigo obedeció y se dispuso a plantar cara el solo contra los dos villanos. Serena, que veía de lejos la batalla, sabía que no podía dejar a Ash solo, y menos por preocuparse tanto por ella.

\- ¡Fennekin, te necesito!

\- ¿Qué? Exclamó Ash sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ella ahí?

Fennekin, que estaba con todos los Pokémon del grupo, se alejó de ellos e hizo equipo con Pikachu, y Serena con Ash.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que hagas esto tu solo! Dijo Serena decidida. ¡Ahora me toca ayudarte a ti!

\- Serena… Muy bien, ¡a por ellos! ¡Pikachu, usa Rayo en Inkay!

\- ¡Fennekin, Arañazo contra Pumpkaboo!

El ataque eléctrico de Pikachu impactó gravemente en el Pokémon de James; sin embargo, Fennekin falló al asestar el golpe, ya que no podía acertar, Pumpkaboo es un Pokémon fantasma, y los ataques tipo Normal no le afectan.

\- Muajajajaja, ¿de verdad creías que podrías hacerle algo a mi Pumpkaboo con esa basura de ataque? ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Pikachu, Cola Férrea!

El ratón amarillo aprovechó la distracción para impactar su cola en la cara del Pokémon de Jessie.

\- ¡Inkay, usa Psicorrayo contra ese Fennekin!

\- ¡Esquívalo y usa poder oculto!

Fennekin siguió las órdenes a la perfección y asestó un potente golpe que dejó a Inkay en el suelo derrotado.

-¡Inkay, no!

\- ¡Pumpkaboo, Bola Sombra contra Pikachu!

La esfera oscura impactó de lleno contra Pikachu, sin embargo, el ratón mantuvo la compostura y se preparó para la siguiente acción.

\- ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido!

Pikachu se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Pumpkaboo, pero este atravesó al Pokémon fantasma.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Todavía no os habéis enterado? Los ataques tipo Normal no afectan a Pikachu.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que iba a ser Pikachu quien te atacara? Respondió Ash maliciosamente.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- ¡Fennekin, usa Lanzallamas!

El veloz ataque de Pikachu no fue más que una distracción para subir el ego de la delincuente para que esta se confiara, y así, Fennekin asestara un golpe muy eficaz contra el Pokémon calabaza, dejándolo K.O.

\- ¡Pikachu, acabemos esto con Rayo!

\- Piii Kaaa ¡CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Rugió Pikachu.

La descarga eléctrica alcanzó al Team Rocket, haciendo que "estallaran de nuevo". Al acabar la batalla, Lem y Clem consiguieron finalmente alcanzarles.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ¿estáis bien chicos? Respondió Lem entre jadeos.

\- ¡Mira que eres lento hermanito! ¿Cómo quieres que te consiga así una novia?

\- ¡No empieces con esas Clem!

Ash y Serena solo podían reír ante la discusión fraternal de Lem y Clem.

\- Oye… Dijo Serena tímidamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sere…? Dijo Ash, pero no pudo acabar porque fue soprendido con un abrazo de la rubia. Esto dejó a Ash un tanto desconcertado, pero cedió y devolvió el abrazo.

\- Gracias… Dijo dulcemente la chica, haciendo que nuestro héroe se sonrojara.

\- Esto… no hay de qué. Dijo un poco avergonzado.

Los dos hermanos miraban a los tortolitos, y la joven Clem gritaba como loca.

-¡HURRA, VAMOS ASH, NO DESPERDICIES TU OPORTUNIDAD, VE Y BESALA!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿BE-BESARNOS?! Dijeron al unísono. Después de eso, se separaron y miraron para otro lado con el fin de que no pudieran ver sus caras coloradas.

\- Así que era esto lo que tenías en mente Clem…

\- Pues sí, y está a punto de funcionar. Y cuando ellos estén saliendo, te tocará a ti tener una novia.

Los 4 rieron tras las palabras de Clem, y después, tomaron rumbo al Centro Pokémon más cercano, para seguir camino de que Ash gane su tercera medalla. Sin embargo, una chica muy conocida para nuestro héroe se escondió para que nadie pudiera verlos y, tras ver lo cercanos que estaban Ash y Serena, se molestó un poco. No obstante, ella tenía un objetivo claro.

\- Espero que te acuerdes de mí, Ash…

HAAAAAAAASTA AQUÍ LO VOY A DEJAR. ¿Quién será la chica tan conocida para Ash? Bien, para esto os pediré ayuda: quiero que me digáis en los reviews que ex-compañera de Ash vaya a Kalos para intentar conquistarlo y ser la primera rival del amor de Serena. Si también tenéis otras ideas para la historia, ponedlas, y las responderé al final de la historia. Repito, siento haber tardado tanto, pero espero que merezca la pena. Leo95 se despide.


	5. Reencuentro

BUENAAAS GENTE DE FANFICTION. Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo de "Un antes y un después", donde Ash se reencontrará con una de sus excompañeras. Antes de empezar, quería dar las gracias a las 2 personas que me dejaron en las reviews sus propuestas para decidir quién sería la chica, al final del capítulo os diré la razón del personaje elegido. Dicho esto, que empiece el capítulo.

Quinto capítulo: Reencuentros.

\- Espero que te acuerdes de mí, Ash… Dijo una chica muy familiar para nuestro protagonista.

Esta chica misteriosa no era otra que la líder de Ciudad Celeste, Misty, que había venido a Kalos para entrenar, y con Ash aquí, era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía. Sin embargo, Misty vio el abrazo entre Ash y Serena, y también supo desde ese momento que esa chica debía desaparecer de la vida de Ash, ella no puede quedárselo, le pertenece. La pelirroja decidió posponer su entrenamiento para intentar conquistar a Ash, quitarse de en medio a Serena, o las dos cosas.

\- (Él es mío, rubia, entérate). Pensó Misty.

Mientras tanto, nuestros héroes estaban llegando a Ciudad Yantra, donde Ash retaría a la líder de gimnasio. Sin embargo, el muchacho estaba pensando en los acontecimientos anteriores, en especial, en el abrazo que Serena le dio sin venir a cuento. No paraba de darle vueltas, y cada vez que lo hacía, se ponía nervioso, y aún no sabía por qué. Miró al grupo con detenimiento: era obvio que a Clem no le iba a contar nada de esto, es una niña pequeña después de todo (desde la perspectiva de Ash), tampoco se lo iba a contar a Serena, desde el abrazo se pone nervioso cuando está cerca suya. Entonces vio a la persona adecuada para contarle todo lo que le pasaba y que le ayudara a comprender: Lem. Él debía saber qué le pasaba, que era ese cosquilleo en la barriga que tenía cada vez que se fijaba en ella.

Pasaron dos días y llegaron a Ciudad Yantra, y pararon al Centro Pokémon a descansar. Pidieron dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Fue entonces cuando Ash vio la oportunidad perfecta para decirle al joven inventor qué le pasaba.

\- Lem…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre Ash?

\- ¿Tú alguna vez has sentido como un cosquilleo en la barriga cuando estás cerca de alguien especial para ti?

\- ¿Te refieres a estar enamorado?

\- ¿Enamorado? ¿Eso se come? Preguntó Ash inocentemente, provocando la caída de Lem al puro estilo anime.

\- Noooo, estar enamorado es cuando sientes un aprecio especial hacia una persona, normalmente con una persona de tu sexo opuesto.

\- Pero yo quiero a mi madre y no me pasa todo eso. (Seguna caída tipo anime para Lem).

\- Noooooooooo, normalmente no es de tu familia, suele ser una amiga cercana a ti.

\- ¿Cómo Serena?

\- (¡Por fiiiin!) Pensó victorioso el líder de Luminalia. Bueno, en tu caso es Serena como en otros chicos puede ser otra persona.

\- ¿Entonces todo esto que me pasa es por Serena?

\- Pues sí, y mira que te ha costado averiguarlo.

\- Jejeje, lo siento, nunca me pasó antes. ¿Y cómo se lo hago ver?

Mientras tanto con las chicas.

\- Bueno, Serena Ketchum. Dijo esto con un tono de picardía, haciendo que la pobre Serena temiera una conversación amorosa con Clem. Veo que vas avanzando.

\- Clem, son las 11:30 de la noche, deberías estar durmiendo.

\- Vaaale, pero con una condición.

\- Dime Clem jiji.

\- Si vuestro primer hijo es chica, tendréis que llamarla Clem. Dijo la pequeña sonriente.

\- Va… ¡CLEM! Gritó Serena roja como un tomate.

Al día siguiente, el grupo se dispuso a desayunar y a pensar una estrategia para el combate de Ash.

\- Según tengo entendido, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra usa Pokémon de Tipo Lucha. Si utilizas a Fletchinder y a Hawlucha, tendrás una cierta ventaja. Dijo Lem

\- Eso es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que el líder tendrá alguna estrategia para los Pokémon voladores. Respondió Ash.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no usas el elemento sorpresa?

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver quién había dicho esto, y no era otra persona que la chica que les había estado observando.

\- ¡¿MISTY?! Preguntó Ash sorprendido.

\- Jijiji, ¿sorprendido?

\- Ash, ¿quién es esta chica? Preguntó Serena con un tono de celos bastante notorio.

\- Oh, claro. Chicos, esta es Misty, una líder de gimnasio en Kanto y la que me acompañó durante mi viaje por Kanto y Jhoto.

\- Yo me llamo Lem, y también soy líder de gimnasio aquí en Kalos.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y en qué tipo de Pokémon te especializas?

\- En Pokémon Eléctrico.

\- ¡Qué bien! Yo me especializó en Pokémon de Agua.

\- Yo me llamo Serena.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas pequeña? Preguntó Misty pasando olímpicamente de la rubia, cosa que Clem no pasó por alto.

\- Yo, me llamo Clem. Contestó Clem. (No me gusta esta chica).

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí Misty, que te trae a Kalos?

\- Me enteré de una leyenda originaria en Kalos, sobre una evolución por encima de una evolución normal.

\- ¿Te refieres a la megaevolu…? Estuvo a punto de preguntar Serena, pero fue interrumpida. Esta vez Ash y Lem también se dieron cuenta de la interrupción.

\- Creo que se llamaba megaevolución, ¿no Ash? Preguntó guiñando el ojo.

\- Creo que sí se llamaba así. Respondió Ash.

\- ¿Y posees algún Pokémon que sea capaz de megaevolucionar? Preguntó Lem.

\- Según he oído, Gyarados es capaz de megaevolucionar, y estoy haciendo que el mío sea muy fuerte para poder megaevolucionarlo.

\- ¡Qué bien, te deseo mucha suerte! Dijo Ash.

\- Muchas gracias Ash. Dijo sonrojada Misty.

\- Bueno Ash, ¿vamos ya a por tu tercera medalla? Preguntó Serena.

\- Os acompaño. Se apuntó la pelirroja. ¿No te importa, verdad que no? Le preguntó Misty a la rubia, pero con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- Hmm, haz lo que quieras. Dijo Serena molesta, y se fue sin esperar al resto del grupo.

\- Serena, ¿qué te pasa? Preguntó Ash preocupado.

\- Voy a hablar con ella. Se ofreció la niña.

\- Mejor voy yo. Dijo Misty, con otra cara de malos amigos, que solo la niña y Lem pudieron ver. Era obvio que no iba a mostrar su lado borde mientras que Ash no se enterara. Dicho esto, Misty fue en busca de Serena.

\- Hermanito…

\- Lo sé Clem, esta chica me da malos presagios. Dijo Lem.

\- Ahora que lo dices, no se había comportado así desde que la conocí. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

Mientras tanto, Serena estaba disgustada con la llegada de Misty. La había ignorado no una, dos veces delante de sus amigos, y encima la miró de una forma que parecía que quería matarla. Y lo peor de todo es que se mostró "demasiado" cariñosa con Ash. Esta chica busca algo.

\- ¡Tú! Gritó alguien de mala manera.

\- Misty… Dijo Serena. ¿Qué es lo que quiéres?

\- Vete de aquí… Dijo secamente Misty.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Que te vayas a tu casa y no molestes. Sé que te gusta Ash, y debes de estar loca si crees que le gustas. Eres una aficionada con los Pokémon, estoy segura de que no me durarías ni un asalto. Así que hazle un favor a Ash y vete a tu casa, rubia. Dijo Misty, enfatizando la palabra "rubia" con desprecio.

\- ¿Cómo dices? Preguntó Serena enfadada. ¿Pasas de mí, me miras de mala manera, me llamas aficionada, y encima quieres que me vaya? Estás muy equivocada si crees que me voy a ir.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú qué opinas, Gyarados? Preguntó con malicia sacando de la Pokéball a la gran bestia marina.

El Gyarados de Misty se alzó afuera del Centro Pokémon con majestuosidad e imponía mucho "respeto" entre la gente que las veía.

\- Te lo diré una vez más, vete a tu casa antes de que Gyarados hable. Ash es mío, y ni tu ni otra podréis quitármelo.

Serena estaba temblando de miedo. Una completa desconocida, que se suponía que era amiga de Ash la estaba amenazando con un Gyarados. ¡Esta chica está loca!

\- ¿Qué, vas a hablar? Preguntó Misty impaciente.

\- ¡Para Misty!

Las dos chicas giraron para ver quién había dicho eso. No era otro que Ash.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Misty? ¿Por qué actúas así?

\- ¿Que qué me pasa? Qué viene ESTA (señalando a Serena) a separarnos. Tú eres mío Ash, te quiero, y por eso, tienes que quedarte conmigo. No creo que seas más feliz con ninguna otra.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿No soy yo quién decide qué hacer con mi vida? Y no digas que soy tuyo cuando lo único que hemos compartido es amistad.

\- Aaaaah, ya veo de qué va la cosa.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que tú y yo sólo somos amigos.

\- Exactamente.

\- Y de que estás enamorado de Serena.

\- Sí, así es. Espera, ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?!

Después de esa acusación, Ash y Serena se pusieron muy, pero muy colorados.

\- ¡ESO NO VALE! ¡ME HAS HECHO DECIRLO!

\- ¿Entonces lo admites?

\- E-e-eso no pinta ahora. Lo que importa ahora mismo es que tienes que parar. Dijo Ash tratando de convencerla.

Ash miró a Misty con ojos de convicción, y finalmente Misty habló.

\- Muy bien, pararé, pero tú y yo tendremos un combate.

\- Me parece bien, parece que ha vuelto la Misty que conocía.

\- Si gano, dejarás a estos 3 solos y te vendrás conmigo, por no decir que serás mi novio.

\- ¡¿PERO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!

\- Y si pierdes, no me queda otro remedio que dejar que te quedes. ¿Qué, aceptas? Y te recomiendo que decidas rápido, Gyarados tiene hambre. Dijo Misty, haciendo saber que Gyarados seguía amenazando a Serena.

Ash miró a sus compañeros indeciso, luego a Serena, y por último a Pikachu.

\- ¿Tú que dices colega?

Pikachu se quedó mirando a Misty un poco triste. Ella era su amiga, y ahora está amenazando a la "novia" de su mejor amigo. Si él podía hacer algo para que la vieja Misty volviera, lo haría encantado.

\- ¡Pika Pika! Exclamó Pikachu en pose de batalla.

\- Está bien, confío en ti compañero.

\- Pues muy bien, empezamos nosotros, ¡Gyarados, Hidro Bomba!

El chorro de agua venía a una velocidad impresionante, y Ash sabía que, a su velocidad normal, Pikachu no sería capaz de esquivar el chorro de agua.

\- ¡Esquívalo usando Ataque Rápido!

Pikachu usó su increíble agilidad para esquivar el ataque de Gyarados sin problemas.

\- ¡Colmillo Hielo!

Gyarados dio un salto lo suficientemente bueno como para morder a Pikachu en el lomo.

\- ¡Mantén a Pikachu en tu mandíbula y embístelo contra el suelo!

El golpe fue tremendo, Pikachu recibió una gran cantidad de daño en muy poco tiempo. La estrategia de Misty había cambiado: se volvió más agresiva y… salvaje.

\- ¡Pikachu, ¿estás bien?!

\- Pika…

\- Déjalo Ash, por mucha ventaja que tengas, no podrás derrotar a Gyarados, así que ríndete y exploremos Kalos tú y yo juntos, alejados de esa rubia boba. Sugirió Misty haciendo alarde a Serena.

\- (Mujeres). Pensó Lem para sus adentros. (Sólo espero que esto no me pase a mí).

\- Maldita sea, Pikachu ha recibido mucho daño, un ataque más de Gyarados, y esto habrá acabado. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Se preguntó Ash.

\- ¡ASH, NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL! Gritó Serena.

En ese momento, a Ash se le vino una idea muy buena para derrotar a Gyarados de un solo golpe.

\- (No sé cómo lo hace). Pensó Ash, y después se dirigió a Pikachu. ¡Colega, no te preocupes, no nos rendiremos!

\- ¡Pikachu! Respondió alegremente la rata amarilla.

\- Tsk, como quieras, Gyarados, ¡Hidro Bomba!

\- ¡Esquívalo Pikachu!

La táctica anterior se repitió, y Misty ordenó de nuevo.

\- ¡Gyarados, acabemos con esto, Colmillo Hielo!

\- ¡Pikachu, métete en la boca de Gyarados sin que te toquen los dientes!

Pikachu logró esquivar la dentellada de la bestia marina y se metió en la boca de Gyarados lo suficiente como para que no pudiera tragárselo.

\- ¡¿CÓMO?!

\- ¡Usa Rayo Pikachu!

\- ¡Pi Ka CHUUUUUUUUU!

Gyarados no tenía nada que hacer, recibió la descarga desde su propia boca, y era tan potente la descarga que cayó redondo al suelo inconsciente.

\- Gyarados… Dijo Misty con la voz quebrada, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

\- ¿Has entrado ya en razón? Le preguntó el azabache.

Lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue a la pelirroja llorando y suplicando perdón.

\- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, DE VERDAD! ¡ME DEJÉ LLEVAR, NO SABÍA EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO, DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO! Gritó entre sollozos la derrotada.

Ash, viendo como lloraba desconsoladamente su vieja amiga, le tendió la mano a su vieja amiga.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, somos amigos, ¿no?

Ash ayudó a Misty a levantarse, y el resto del grupo se unió a los dos.

\- Chicos, yo quería pediros perdón por haber sido una borde, en especial contigo, eh, ¿Serena?

\- Sí, jajaja, esa soy yo.

\- Pues quería disculparme contigo por todo lo que te he dicho, de verdad, no sabía en qué estaba pensando.

\- No te preocupes, ya es agua pasada. Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando vio en Serena el por qué Ash tenía más interés en Serena.

\- Otra cosa Serena, quisiera pedirte un favor.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Cuídamelo, ¿eh? Le dijo Misty con una sonrisa pícara y le dio un suave codazo en el brazo a Serena.

La pelimiel, al principio, se sonrojó, pero luego asintió:

\- Lo haré, dalo por hecho.

Misty sonrió a Serena y después se centró en Lem y Clem.

\- Buena suerte con el gimnasio Lem.

\- Muchas gracias Misty.

Entonces fue cuando Clem no desperdició ocasión.

\- ¡HALAAAA! A lo mejor no puedes ser la esposa de Ash, pero puedes ser la esposa de mi hermanito. Dijo Clem feliz, haciendo que el pobre Lem se sonroje.

\- ¡CLEM, PARA YA!

\- Piénsalo, los dos sois líderes de gimnasio, si es que sois perfectos el uno para el otro.

Misty se rio al ver a la niña pequeña declarándose por su hermano.

\- (Me recuerda un poco a Brock). Bueno chicos, me voy a ir, hay muchos sitios que no he visto de aquí, y Gyarados me necesita para megaevolucionar, nos vemos.

\- Adiós Misty, cuídate. Dijeron los 4 héroes al unísono.

Cuando Misty se alejó lo bastante, Serena se acercó a Ash y le dijo:

\- Ash.

\- ¿Qué pasa Serena?

\- Si hubieras perdido, ¿te habrías ido de verdad con ella?

Serena miró a Ash con mucha seriedad, sus ojos azul eléctrico se clavaban en los suyos esperando una respuesta:

\- ¡Venga ya! ¿Cómo os iba a dejar, si me lo estoy pasando pipa con vosotros? ¿Verdad colegui?

\- ¡Pikachu! Asintió el pequeño Pokémon.

Los 3 sonrieron al escuchar la respuesta de Ash, en especial nuestra querida amiga Serena.

\- Bueno, y ahora será mejor que… Dijo Lem, pero…

\- ¡CUIDADO AHÍ DELANTEEEEEEEE!

Una chica con dos patines iba a una velocidad descontrolada y acabó estrellándose contra el pobre Lem. Clem se echó a un lado protegiendo a Dedenne, y Ash cogió a Serena de la mano y la apartó de ahí.

\- ¡AAAAAH, POR LA CIENCIA, QUE DAÑO! Oye, ¿no podrías llevar un poco más de cui…? Lem dejó de hablar cuando vio a la chica que se estrelló contra él justo encima suyo. Cuando la vio, la sangre del joven inventor se acumuló en su cara, mostrando un prominente rubor en él. Estaba tan nervioso que se le empañaron las gafas. Nunca había visto a una chica tan guapa, y mucho menos, así de cerca.

\- ¿Estás bien? Perdóname, de verdad, no te había visto.

\- N-n-n-n-n-no t-t-te pre-preocup-pes, est-t-t-toy bi-bi-bien. Dijo el joven inventor.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, estás rojo?

\- ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, ESTOY BIEN, PERFECTAMENTE, COMO UNA ROSA, JAJAJAJA! Trató de qudecir Lem.

\- Y vosotros pareja, ¿estáis bien? Preguntó la desconocida, refiriéndose a Ash y Serena.

Serena, desde el impacto, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se dejó coger por los protectores brazos de Ash, y cuando los abrió, se vio abrazada por el chico de manera protectora. Su reacción fue un sonrojo enorme.

\- ¿YO? S-s-s-sí, estoy bien.

\- Yo también, gracias.

\- Mejor. Por cierto Romeo, ya puedes soltarla.

El muchacho no sabía de lo que hablaba hasta que vio que aún tenía a la rubia en sus brazos. Cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojó y la soltó.

\- ¿Y tú pequeña, cómo estás?

\- ¡EUFÓRICA! Exclamó Clem. (Por fin, ella es la mujer perfecta para mi hermanito jijiji).

\- Bueno, perdona que te interrumpa, pero si te pudieras levantar, por favor. Dijo Lem, intentando salir de esa situación embarazosa.

\- Ah, sí claro, perdóname jeje.

La muchacha se levantó y ayudó a Lem a levantarse.

\- Y dinos. Dijo Ash. ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¡Ahí va! ¡Con la que se ha liado se me ha olvidado presentarme! Me llamo Corelia, y soy la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra.

HAAAAAASTA AQUÍ LO VOY A DEJAR. Bueno, antes de acabar, sí, quería deciros que voy a incluir la pareja de LemxCorelia, que, a mi parecer, es una de las mejores parejas de Pokémon. Y, por otra parte, agradecer de nuevo a las dos personas que me ayudaron con la "chica misteriosa", que resultó ser Misty. He decidido usar a Misty porque es una de las excompañeras de Ash con más carácter de las que ha tenido, y me ha parecido una buena idea. Tampoco quería poner a Misty como la mala de la película, simplemente lo que hice fue que perdiera los nervios y que se pusiera borde con Serena, nada más. También me dijisteis quea la chica fuera Destra, un As del Frente de Batalla que también se enamoró de Ash. Sin embargo quise poner a Misty porque esta tuvo mayor contacto con Ash. No obstante, no descarto que aparezca en un futuro. Dicho esto, gracias por estar ahí y ponedme en vuestros reviews que os ha parecido y comentadme vuestras ideas, que inspiran. Leo95 se despide.


	6. Corelia

BUENAAAAS GENTE DE FANFICTION. Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de "Un antes y un después", donde nuestro grupo se encuentra con Corelia, la que dice ser la líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Yantra, y parece haber causado interés en nuestro científico favorito. Dicho esto, empezamos con el capítulo.

Sexto capítulo: Corelia.

\- Y dinos. Dijo Ash. ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¡Ahí va! ¡Con la que se ha liado se me ha olvidado presentarme! Me llamo Corelia, y soy la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Yantra.

Se hizo el silencio.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! Gritaron todos.

\- ¿Eres la líder de gimnasio…? Preguntó Ash.

\- ¿…de ciudad Yantra? Completó Serena.

\- ¿Corelia? Preguntó Lem con un rojo en su cara.

\- Pues sí, la que viste y calza. Mucho gusto.

\- Yo me llamo Ash, y este es mi compañero Pikachu.

\- Yo soy Serena.

\- Yo me llamo Clem.

Todos miraron a Lem esperando a que se presentase, pero el pobre no podía. Le costaba mirarle a la cara, y le pedían que se presentase.

\- Yo, yo…

\- Ya lo hago yo por ti hermanito. Dijo Clem. Se llama Lem, es el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, y está soltero. ¿Quisieras ser su novia?

\- ¡CLEM! ¿No puedes parar de preguntarle eso a la primera chica que ves?

\- ¡Anda! Entonces, ¿tú eres el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia? La gente dice que eres un genio. Mucho gusto. Dijo Corelia dándole una tierna sonrisa.

\- E-e-esto, el gusto es mío, jeje. Dijo Lem, tembloroso como una hoja en otoño.

\- ¡Corelia! Dijo Ash. ¡Quisiera retarte para conseguir mi tercera medalla de la región de Kalos.

\- Vaya, con que un aspirante, ¿eh? Pues me temo que no va a ser posible, al menos ahora.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Preguntó Ash, un tanto decepcionado.

\- Porque estoy en mitad de un entrenamiento especial. Supongo que, a estas alturas, habréis oído hablar de la megaevolución.

Todos asintieron.

\- Pues veréis… Dijo Corelia, sacando una Pokéball, para después lanzarla al aire y revelar al Pokémon de su interior.

\- ¡Cariooooo!

\- ¡Un Lucario! Exclamó Serena, sacando su Pokédex. "Lucario, el Pokémon Aura, y forma evolucionada de Riolu. Lucario puede leer los pensamientos de otros y anticipar sus movimientos dependiendo de sus auras.

\- Tiene pinta de ser un Pokémon muy poderoso. Dijo Clem.

\- ¡Y lo es! Aseguró Corelia. Solo que nos faltan aún no puede megaevolucionar.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Veréis. Comenzó a explicar. Para que un Pokémon pueda megaevolucionar, debe cumplir ciertos requisitos: el primero, es una piedra activadora para el entrenador, como esta que véis aquí. Dijo Corelia enseñando su guante, en el cual se apreciaba una piedra que nunca habían visto antes. Segundo, el Pokémon debe llevar equipada una piedra que le permita evolucionar; en el caso de Lucario, la Lucarita. Y finalmente, el entrenador y su Pokémon deben tener un gran vínculo.

Ash escuchó atentamente a cada palabra que decía la joven líder: ¿y si él, algún día, pudiese usar la megaevolución? Ese sería un gran paso para alcanzar su gran meta: ser un maestro Pokémon.

\- Entonces, si tienes la piedra del guante, y tenéis un gran vínculo… Dedujo Ash.

\- ¡Bingo! Sólo falta encontrar la Lucarita. Aún no sé dónde se encuentra, pero te aseguro que la encontraremos.

\- ¡PUES VAMOS CONTIGO! Soltó de repente Clem. Además, así tienes tiempo para conocer a mi hermanito.

El pobre Lem no sabía dónde meterse; ahora resulta que tenían que seguir a esta chica.

\- (Ay Arceus, ¿qué voy a hacer? Soy tan malo como Ash en estas cosas.) Pensó Lem. (Y encima mi hermana no deja esa manía suya. Pero es que, esta vez parece diferente…)

\- Bueno, por mí estupendo. Dijo Corelia. ¿Tú que dices genio? Le dijo a Lem.

Genio. Le había llamado genio. La cara de Lem, en ese momento, se puso más roja que el sombrero de David el Gnomo.

\- ¡JAJAJA! Se echó a reír echo un saco de nervios. Va-vale.

\- ¿Lo ves Corelia? Se pone nervioso, es obvio que le gustas jiji. Le dijo Clem a la joven líder.

\- Bueno, vamos a ver, tu hermano es mono, pero apenas le conozco. No puedo salir con él.

Antes le dijo genio. Ahora que era mono.

\- Lem, ¿estás bien?

\- El área de un triángulo es igual a… Deliró Lem, desmayándose.

\- ¡Lem! ¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó Ash.

\- Se ha desmayado… Dijo Serena.

\- Oye, ¿vuestro amigo está bien? Dijo Corelia

\- No lo sé, nunca le había visto así… Dijo Ash.

\- En fin, vamos a buscar la Lucarita. Dijo Corelia.

A Ash no le quedó remedio que cargar con el pobre Lem, que aún no se había despertado del desmaye. Lucario estaba fuera de su Pokéball, al igual que Pikachu, Dedenne, Fennekin y Chespin, solo que éste último estaba más pendiente de su entrenador. Pasaron 2 horas caminando cuando Lucario se detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Lucarioo! Exclamó.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó Serena.

\- Ha debido de notar algo. ¡Seguro que es la Lucarita!

\- Iremos a investigar. ¡Vamos Lem, no te quedes atrás!

\- No, iremos nosotras. Dijo Corelia. Esto es parte de mi entrenamiento, y creo que con que una sola persona me acompañe, será suficiente. ¿Tú que dices Serena? Así hablamos de cosas de chicas. Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Esto, bueno, de acuerdo.

\- Serena. Llamó Ash. Ten cuidado, por favor.

Serena se sonrojó por un momento, pero luego asintió y se fue con Corelia.

Y AQUÍ LO VOY A DEJAR GENTE. El próximo día veremos la prueba de Corelia para conseguir la Lucarita. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿De qué hablaran Serena y Corelia? ¿Y qué pasará con Ash y Lem? Todo en el siguiente capítulo. Leo95 se despide.


	7. Pérdida de control

BUEEENAS GENTE DE FANFICTION. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 7 de "Un antes y un después". Serena y Corelia se adentran en una cueva para buscar la Lucarita. Mientras tanto, Ash y Lem se quedan fuera esperando a que las chicas salgan. ¿Qué pasará? Pasen y vean ^_^

Capítulo 7. Pérdida de control.

Serena y Corelia estaban llegando a la entrada de la cueva, cuando de repente la joven del gorro rosa rompe el hielo.

\- Y dime, ¿por qué me es tan importante para ti el obtener la Lucarita?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Me refiero, sé que es una piedra muy poderosa y todo eso, pero ¿cómo la vas a usar? ¿Para qué fin?

\- Ah, te refieres a eso. Pues muy simple, quiero ser la líder más fuerte de Kalos.

\- Pero eres la tercera líder de gimnasio. Eso quiere decir que habrán otros 5 por encima de ti.

\- Tú misma lo has dicho: están por encima de mí, pero no son más fuertes. Además, ese amigo vuestro, Lem, también es líder de gimnasio, ¿no? Preguntó curiosa. Háblame de él.

\- Bueno, es un gran amigo y está loco por la ciencia, y en cuanto a Pokémon, tiene un Chespin y un Bunnelby.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que es un líder de tipo eléctrico?

\- En teoría sí, pero supongo que tendrá algún Pokémon eléctrico en su gimnasio.

\- Vaya, es más interesante de lo que imaginaba.

\- Supongo… Dijo Serena.

\- Una pregunta, no quiero ser una metomentodo ni nada por el estilo. Dijo Corelia.

\- Dispara.

\- A ti te gusta Ash, ¿verdad? Preguntó con una cara inocente.

Serena se incendió de inmediato.

\- ¡¿C-c-cómo?!

\- ¿Qué si te gusta…?

\- ¡YA SÉ LO QUE HAS PREGUNTADO! Exclamó Serena. ¿Pero a qué viene esa pregunta?

\- No sé, me dio la sensación de que, cuando os conocí, te estaba abrazando, y parecía que no querías que te soltara.

\- ¡Qué cosas dices! Dijo Serena al borde del ataque cardíaco. ¡N-n-o me gusta Ash, ni mucho menos! Mintió, pero a pesar de que mentía, le dolía decirlo.

\- No me engañes Serena, no se te da bien...

\- Estoooo, ¡mira, hemos llegado! Jejejeje. Dijo Serena cambiando de tema. (Menuda suerte la mía) Pensó para sus adentros.

Mientras tanto, con los chicos.

Ash y Clem se habían ido a comprar un helado para Pikachu, para Lem, y para ellos mismos, dejando a Lem solo durante unos instantes. De repente, el rubio vio bajar a alguien muy rápidamente de la cueva gritando su nombre.

\- ¡Lem!

\- ¿Corelia? ¿Qué ha pasado? Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, la joven se tiró a los brazos de Lem.

\- No pude superar la prueba de la Lucarita Lem, ¿qué voy a hacer?

El abrazo cogió al inventor desprevenido, pero pronto correspondió.

\- No te preocupes, habrá una segunda oportunidad. Le dijo Lem sonriendo.

\- Oh Lem… Dijo Corelia acercándose peligrosamente. Lem… Lem… Lem, ¿estás bien? ¡Lem!

Lem dio un salto del susto que le habían dado: el pobre estaba soñando despierto.

\- Lem, ¿qué te pasa? Preguntó Ash. Estás muy raro.

\- Más que de costumbre. Murmuró Clem por lo bajo.

\- ¡No me pasa nada, dejadme en paz! Se defendió Lem, nervioso.

\- Pero si no te hemos hecho nada… Además, te hemos comprado un helado. Dijo Ash alegre pasándole el helado.

\- ¡Es de vainilla! Exclamó Clem feliz. ¡Son los que más te gustan!

Al ver las expresiones de su amigo y hermana, decidió calmarse y cogió el helado.

\- Oye Ash.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando hablamos de que te sentías raro cuando estabas cerca de Serena?

\- No me digas que tú también te pones nervioso cuando estás cerca de ella. Respondió Ash un poco celoso.

\- ¡No no, que va! Es por… En ese momento empezó a ponerse colorado.

\- ¿Corelia, verdad? Soltó Clem con una mirada burlona.

\- ¡SÍ, VALE! ¿Contenta ya?

\- No, estaré contenta cuando se lo digas. Dijo Clem de forma inocente.

\- Pero… Intentó excusarse Lem.

\- Nada de peros, cuanto antes se lo cuentes, mejor, ¿no te parece?

\- Supongo…

Pasó el tiempo, y no ocurría nada, ni Serena ni Corelia salían de esa cueva. Ash decidió entrenar y buscar una estrategia para derrotar a Corelia, y la necesitaba rápido, porque seguramente se enfrentaría a un Pokémon megaevolucionado. ¿Cómo sería su fuerza? ¿Sería simplemente algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Pura fachada? ¿O un poder capaz de compararse a un Pokémon Legendario? Muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente. Tras pasar horas y horas, finalmente, las chicas salieron de la cueva, y Corelia tenía en sus manos una piedra.

\- Serena, ¿estás bien? Preguntó Ash, preocupado.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada. Y mira, Corelia ha encontrado la Lucarita.

Todos voltearon para ver la piedra. Ciertamente se esperaban algo más grande, pero vieron que era una pequeña piedra con un símbolo en ella. Tras unos instantes, Corelia sacó a Lucario de su Pokéball, y se prepararon para lo que vendría a continación.

\- Bueno, ¿estás lista Corelia? Preguntó Serena.

\- Nunca lo he estado más, muchas gracias Sere. Dijo Corelia.

\- ¿Sere? Preguntó Ash confuso.

\- Sí, es el mote que le he puesto a tu novia. ¿No te importa, verdad que no? Preguntó Corelia pícaramente.

\- ¡CORELIA! Exclamó Serena roja como un tomate.

\- A mí no me molesta, de hecho me gusta el nombre. Sere, suena bien. Dijo Ash, sonriéndole a la aludida, causando que se sonroje aún más.

\- En fin, al lío. ¿Estás listo Lucario?

\- ¡Cario! Asintió el Pokémon.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Lucario, megaevoluciona!

Lucario empezó a brillar. De repente empezó a cambiar, se hizo más grande, su cola había cambiado y ya no poseía su color azul característico. Ahora parecía más majestuoso, más fuerte, ahora estaba megaevolucionado.

\- ¡Lo hemos conseguido Lucario! Gritó Corelia contenta por su éxito.

\- Cario… Dijo débilmente el megaevolucionado Lucario.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Debe de ser la megaevolución. Intuyó Lem. He oído que un Pokémon, cuando megaevoluciona por primera vez, llega al punto del agotamiento físico. Y en casos extremos… Pero fue interrumpido por un grito salvaje.

La expresión de Lucario había cambiado de una afable a otra más agresiva y brutal.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó Serena asustada.

\- Pérdida de control… Terminó de decir Lem.

\- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que…? Intentó decir Ash.

\- ¡NO! Gritó Corelia. ¡Mi Lucario no le haría daño a nadie, y no te atrevas a insinuar lo contrario! Amenazó la chica a Lem.

\- Pe-pero… Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Mega Lucario atacó a Lem de improvisto, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago e incrustándolo contra la pared más cercana.

\- ¡LEEEM! Gritaron todos.

Después el enfurecido Pokémon posó sus ojos en Serena, y la muchacha, cuando se dio cuenta, empezó a temblar de miedo. El Pokémon se dirigía a morder a Serena, justo cuando cierto entrenador Pokémon se puso en su trayectoria.

\- ¡AAASH!

HASTA AQUÍ LO VOY A DEJAR. Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabeis, ideas y consejos, sin insultos, son bienvenidos. Otra cosa, la semana que viene no podré escribir la octava parte, lo dejaré para la otra, lo siento :S En fin, nos vemos. Leo95 se despide.


	8. Cuidando de ti

BUEEEEENAS GENTE DE FANFICTION. Vamos con el octavo capítulo de "Un antes y un después". Para el que no lo supiera, no subí capítulo la semana pasada por falta de tiempo, pero, para intentar compensar, subiré dos esta semana. Dicho esto, que empiece el capítulo.

Capítulo 8. Cuidando de ti.

\- ¡AAAASH!

Ash se puso en la trayectoria de Mega Lucario para evitar que hiciera daño a Serena. Sin embargo, eso le costó una herida grave en el hombro, provocado por un mordisco del salvaje Pokémon.

\- ¡AAAAARGH! Gritó de dolor.

Y justo cuando Lucario iba a propinarle otro golpe al azabache, algo golpeó a Lucario, mandándolo lejos. Era una Esfera Aural de otro Mega Lucario. ¿Pero qué hacía aquí otro Mega Lucario? Y lo peor de todo, ¿estaría en sus mismas condiciones?

\- Abuelo… Dijo Corelia.

\- Lucario, Esfera Aural.

El Pokémon obedeció, generando una esfera color azul entre sus manos, lanzándola contra el Lucario de Corelia, impactando. Del golpe, Lucario volvió a su forma original inconsciente. Corelia se limitó a guardar a su Pokémon, notoriamente avergonzada. El abuelo de Corelia se limitó a observar a su nieta, y justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué había pasado.

\- ¡LLAMAD A UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR! Gritó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡ASH ESTÁ SANGRANDO!

\- ¡HERMANITO, POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA! Sollozó la pobre Clem, intentando que su hermano abriera los ojos.

\- ¡No hay tiempo que perder, al Centro Pokémon! Gritó el anciano, y luego se dirigió a Corelia. Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde.

Tiempo más tarde, llegaron al Centro Pokémon, donde Ash, Lem y Lucario estaban siendo examinados. Serena y Clem rezaban para que los chicos se pusieran bien, mientras que el pobre Pikachu, desde los brazos de Clem, aguantaba las lágrimas para su pobre entrenador. En cuanto a la joven líder…

\- Es culpa mía…

Todos miraron a Corelia, esperando una respuesta sobre el porqué se sentía así.

\- ¡DEBERÍA DE HABER ESCUCHADO A LEM, DEBÍ DE HABER SUPUESTO QUE ESTO PASARÍA! Decía entre sollozos Corelia. Si hubiera sido más precavida, ellos no estarían así.

\- Efectivamente. Dijo el anciano. Debiste de predecir que Lucario perdería el control de esa forma, ya que aún no está listo para megaevolucionar. Os mandé a ti y a tu Pokémon a un entrenamiento intensivo, y yo mismo lo probaría en un combate Pokémon. Pero me desobedeciste, y te precipitaste dándole a tu Lucario un poder que aún no puede dominar.

Corelia solo se limitó a llorar. Al poco tiempo, la enferemera Joy salió para informar al grupo.

\- Menos mal que habéis venido a tiempo, porque las cosas se habrían vuelto turbias si hubierais llegado más tarde. Dijo Joy. Ha sido complicado, pero están bien, ahora necesitan descansar.

Todos respiraron aliviados, pero Serena necesitaba ver a Ash.

\- ¿Podemos pasar a verles? Preguntó desesperada.

\- Está bien, pero no hagáis ruido, están durmiendo.

\- Muchas gracias. Y dicho esto, salieron corriendo a ver a los heridos.

Ash, Lem y Lucario se encontraban en habitaciones distintas, en la 211, 212, y 430. Serena y Pìkachu fueron a la habitación de Ash, Clem y Corelia fueron a la de Lem y Cornelio fue a examinar a Lucario.

Serena llegó al cuarto de Ash, y al verlo, resprió aliviada. Ash estaba en la camilla con el brazo vendado desde el hombro, sin camiseta, y dormía plácidamente. Pikachu, al ver a su entrenador estable, fue corriendo al lado de la camilla, y se posó cerca de la cabeza de su mejor amigo. Mientras, Serena cogió una silla y la puso al lado de Ash, y se quedó observándole. Pero después, el sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella.

\- ¿Por qué? Le preguntó, sin esperar respuesta. ¿Por qué me protegiste? Debería ser yo quien estuviese ahí. Con cada palabra que decía, comenzaba a llorar. Pikachu se limitó a ver a la joven llorar, hasta que escucharon…

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Pikachu y Serena se quedaron de piedra al saber que era Ash quién decía esas palabras. Sin embargo, su voz parecía débil y cansada.

\- No quiero que pienses así, nadie me obligó a protegerte, lo hice por voluntad propia. Dijo el herido entrenador, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara, pero a la vez se entristeciera. Y no me digas que no lo haga de nuevo, porque lo haré si es necesario.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la rubia se tirara a los brazos de su héroe de manera suave para no dañar el brazo de Ash.

\- Eres tonto…

\- Jejeje, eso ya lo sé…

Mientras abrazaba a Serena, Ash movió la cabeza donde se encontraba su fiel amigo.

\- No te creas que me he olvidado de ti, colega. Le dijo Ash a Pikachu.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Pikachu se unió al abrazo de los entrenadores.

\- Sois lo más importante de… mi… aaaah… No pudo continuar porque el cansancio se apoderó de él, haciendo que volviera a dormirse. Sin embargo, el hecho de que pudiera abrir los ojos fue suficiente para los dos, así que Pikachu se subió a la tripa del entrenador y se recostó en ella, mientras que Serena se levantó para darle un beso en la frente a Ash. Cuando apartó sus labios de él, vio como se le formaba una sonrisa boba en su cara, a lo que Serena no pudo evitar reír disimuladamente.

\- Descansa, mi héroe, ahora me toca cuidar de ti.

Mientras tanto, Clem y Corelia llegaron al cuarto de Lem, y la pequeña fue corriendo al lado de su hermano, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Corelia se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

\- Hermanito… Dijo desconsolada la niña.

\- Ne Ne. Dijo Dedenne, intentando animar a la niña acariciando sus mejillas con la cabeza.

\- Gracias Dedenne…

Sin embargo, una mano tocó la cabeza de Clem, la mano de su hermano.

\- Clem… Dijo débilmente el inventor.

\- ¡HERMANITO! Gritó Clem lanzándose contra su hermano.

\- ¡Aaaay! Lleva cuidado Clem, mi espalda. Le regañó.

\- Oh, lo siento…

\- No te preocupes. Le dijo intentando animar a Clem, pero luego se fijó de que ellos no estaban solos en la sala. Corelia…

La muchacha lo veía con los ojos llorosos, estaba bien, Lem estaba bien.

\- Lem, yo…

\- Lo sé, quieres mucho a tu Lucario, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, yo hubiera actuado parecido. ¿Tú estás bien, verdad? ¿No te ha pasado nada?

Corelia estaba sorprendida: no solo no le había echado nada en cara, si no que él, un paciente de hospital, se preocupaba más por ella que de sí mismo. Un leve sonrojo salió de la cara de Corelia, y esta evitó mirarle a los ojos para que se diera cuenta.

\- S-sí, estoy bien. Respondió. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo llevas la espalda?

\- Bueno, he estado mejor, pero no te preocupes, se me pasaAAAAAY, ¿PERO QUÉ? Pero antes de seguir hablando se dio cuenta de que Corelia estaba abrazando a Lem.

\- Perdóname… Decía con la voz quebrada al borde del sollozo.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, no ha sido culpa tuya.

\- Sí que lo ha sido, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, tú no estarías así. Debí de hacerle caso a mi abuelo.

Entonces fue cuando Lem correspondió al abrazo de la joven, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- No te preocupes, ya… pasó… todo. Y dicho esto, fue víctima del agotamiento.

Corelia se quedó viéndolo por un momento; nunca nadie le dijo nada así, quizás se estaba enamorando de este chico. La joven sonrió tras este pensamiento y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda del joven inventor.

\- Que descanses. Y dicho esto, se fue de la sala, dejando a Clem con su hermano.

Corelia salió del cuarto de Lem para ir a ver a su Pokémon, sin embargo, vio que su abuelo estaba con él, y decidió quedarse atrás. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida.

\- Puedes entrar Corelia. Le dijo su abuelo de forma calmada.

La joven obedeció y pasó a ver qué tal se encontraba Lucario, parecía que estaba pero que Lem, y eso le hizo deprimirse más.

\- Lo siento abuelo.

\- ¿Has aprendido la lección? Le preguntó.

\- Sí…

\- Entonces, todo bien. Le dijo el anciano.

\- No, todo no. Ash y Lem están bien, pero Lucario aún no está en condiciones de nada, y es por mi culpa.

\- Bueno, no todos nacemos con experiencia. Es normal que se cometan errores, pero debes escuchar siempre a aquellos que tengan más experiencia que tú, pequeña.

\- Abuelo… Dicho esto se tiró a sus brazos llorando. Fue entonces cuando alguien despertó.

\- Grauu...

\- Lucario. Dijo Corelia. Perdóname amigo, no volveré a hacer eso nunca más, te lo prometo.

\- Grauu…

\- Te prometo que juntos nos haremos más fuertes, tú y yo, y nos convertiremos en los mejores líderes de gimnasio de Kalos. Dijo esta vez con una voz decidida. Este sería su último error.

\- Bueno, pues en ese caso, te recuerdo que hay un retador en este Centro Pokémon. Puedes empezar demostrando lo que vales contra él.

\- ¡Sí, así haremos! ¡No dejaré que se lleva la medalla tan fácilmente!

\- Hmm, esa es mi nieta. Dijo alegre Cornelio.

HAAASTA AQUÍ LO VOY A DEJAR. Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis que nunca está de más saber vuestra opinión en los reviews. Leo95 se despide :D.


	9. Pensando una estrategia

BUEEEEEEEEEEENAS GENTE DE FANFICTION. Lo sé, lo sé, he estado años sin seguir el fic (literalmente), porque me había aburrido un poco, pero hace un par de días vi que el fic, aun estando inactivo, tenía más apoyo del que yo pensaba. Sinceramente no esperaba algo así, y debo daros las gracias por eso chicos :D ¡Así que, si todo va bien, seguiremos con el fic!

Recapitulando, Ash y Lem fueron atacados por el descontrolado Lucario de Corelia, y acabaron en el hospital, recuperándose de sus heridas. Serena sabe que es muy importante para Ash, y Corelia está empezando a sentir algo por Lem (Laserbladeshipping creo que se llamaba). Además, Corelia prometió hacerse más fuerte con Lucario para dominar la megaevolución. ¡Veamos cómo sigue la historia!

Capítulo 9: Pensando una estrategia.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Ash, Lem y Lucario ingresaron en el Centro Pokémon, y hoy reciben el alta médico de la Enfermera Joy.

\- Bueno chicos, ahora estáis mucho mejor. Llevad cuidado de no forzar mucho vuestro cuerpo, pues necesitáis reposo. Si no, el tratamiento habrá sido en vano.

\- De acuerdo, gracias enfermera Joy. Agradeció Ash. ¡Chicos, vamos a Ciudad Yantra! ¡Hay una medalla que conseguir!

Justo cuando estaban a punto de irse, Corelia, junto a su abuelo y su fiel Lucario, aparecieron enfrente suyo.

\- Así que quieres la medalla del gimnasio Yantra… Bien. Pues está decidido, mañana a las 12:00 venid al gimnasio. Mi nieta estará encantada de luchar contra ti.

-Abuelo, ¿crees que…? Preguntó Corelia, pero fue interrumpida por su abuelo.

\- Pequeña, ya te dije que todos cometemos fallo. Pero si no te dejo resolverlos, tú y Lucario no progresaréis jamás. Y eso es algo que un líder de gimnasio no puede permitirse. Quiero que libres este combate contra Ash, porque puede hacerte mucho más fuerte, tanto si ganas como si pierdes.

\- Abuelo… ¡Está bien! Dicho esto apuntó a Ash con el dedo. ¡Si quieres la medalla de mi gimnasio vas a tener que ganártela chaval! ¡Prepárate para perder! Exclamó animada.

-¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú. Mañana esa medalla será mía. Exclamó Ash, igual de animado.

Serena, Clem y Lem estaban sonriendo de ver lo animados que estaban sus amigos.

-¡Bien, pues nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio a las 12:00! ¡No llegues tarde!

\- ¡Eso está hecho!

Ash y Corelia se dieron la mano, y esta última junto a Corelio y Lucario salieron del Centro Pokémon.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en una estrategia para derrotar a Corelia.

\- ¡Yo te ayudo Ash! Se ofreció Serena, alegre.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué me decís chicos? Mirando a Lem y Clem.

Clem no sabía que hacer: por un lado, animar a Ash para ganar la medalla de gimnasio, ya que lo considera como un hermano, pero por otro está Corelia, la chica de la que se está empezando a enamorar.

\- Yo… necesito tomar el aire. Volveré en un momento. Dijo Lem, pensativo.

\- ¡Te acompaño! Gritó su hermanita.

Mientras Clem y Lem se fueron a dar un paseo, Ash y Serena se quedaron pensando cómo iban a derrotar a Corelia. Las reglas eran las de todo tipo de combates oficiales de gimnasio: cada entrenador usará 3 Pokémon y sólo el desafiante podrá cambiarlos.

\- A ver. Empezó Serena. Corelia es una entrenadora de tipo lucha, y tú tienes a Fletchinder y a Hawlucha. Puede venirte bien que uses a los dos para tener ventaja, y como último Pokémon puedes depender de Pikachu.

\- Seguramente, pero hay algo que me preocupa. Estoy seguro de que Corelia habrá luchado contra muchos Pokémon volador, y seguramente tenga una estrategia para desbaratar esa ventaja. Hawlucha va a ser uno de los Pokémon que usaré, pero quiero darle una oportunidad a Froakie. Y para colmo, estoy seguro de que Lucario será el último Pokémon de Corelia, y si encima puede megaevolucionarlo… estoy en un aprieto…

\- Ash, siempre has podido con todo, tómate esto como un desafío más. Estoy segurísima de que podrás conseguir esa medalla sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Bueno, ninguna dificultad… tampoco nos pasemos. Dijo Ash con una gotita en la cabeza.

\- Lo que quiero decirte Ash, es que tú siempre has hecho lo que te has propuesto. Así eres tú, el cabezota que no se rendirá ante nada que se ponga en su camino. Además, estoy segura de que tú también conseguirás dominar la megaevolución.

Ash se quedó mirando a la rubia, agachó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¿Hacer qué? Respondió sorprendida.

\- Cada vez que me pasa algo, siempre estás tú para decirme que todo saldrá bien, que no me dé por vencido, que siga adelante, y siempre acabas animándome incluso más. Eres como mi ángel de la guarda. Dijo Ash inocentemente.

Serena, ante este comentario, se quedó como en trance, y poco a poco la sangre se le fue subiendo a la cabeza, hasta que tuviese la cara roja como la piel de un Flareon.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes calor?

\- ¡N-N-N-NO, QUE VA!

\- Pues parece que sí, tienes la cara como un tomate. Debe ser el calor. Espera, que te traigo un termómetro, no vaya a ser que tengas fiebre.

\- ¡ASH, ESPERA! Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Al minuto, Ash apareció con el termómetro, a ver si era verdad que tenía fiebre.

\- Vale Serena, abre la boca, voy a ponerte el termómetro.

\- Pero Ash, yo…

\- Nada de peros, si estás enferma cuidaré de ti. ¡Venga abre la boca, que viene el trenecito!

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Respondió irónicamente.

Serena abrió la boca y Ash colocó delicadamente el termómetro para tomarle la temperatura (obviamente). Cuando pitó, Ash comprobó que, efectivamente, no estaba enferma.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te lo he dicho cabezota. Dijo con una pequeña risa.

\- ¡Pues no me lo creo? Serena miró asustada a Ash. Espera un momento.

Ash empezó a quitarse el guante derecho.

\- Ash, ¿qué está…?

Lo que Ash hizo sorprendió a Serena enormemente: el joven había puesto la mano en la frente de Serena para tomarle la temperatura, acto que hizo que Serena se sonrojase muchísimo, y por desgracia para ella, Ash se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Lo ves? A ti te pasa algo…

\- (Mira que puede llegar a ser denso, pero es muy atento conmigo, aunque no tenga nada. Si solo supiese lo que siento.)

Tras un tiempo con la mano en la frente, paso a llevarla a la mejilla de Serena para tomarle la temperatura, cosa que volvió a sorprender a la chica. Pero esta vez, llegaría más lejos. Como si por instinto se tratara, Serena llevó su mano izquierda a donde se encontraba la mano de Ash. El joven miró su mano, y después a Serena, y lo que vió


End file.
